Drunk
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: When Kisame gets drunk he hurts Itachi in a way he can never fix. KisaIta Non-Con


**There's rape in here. Just be warned.**

**KisaIta**

Itachi and Kisame were lovers. They were madly in love and Kisame always protected Itachi when he needed it. They got into a fight. After the fight Kisame had left. Sometimes when he left he would go to the training grounds and let off some steam. But sometimes Kisame would get drunk. When he got drunk he was often violent and moody causing Itachi to have to stay out of his way.

Usually when Kisame was drunk Itachi would just go and stay with Hidan or Konan until it passed. But today Itachi was alone. Everyone else was on a mission. Kisame came from the bar to the base blasted out of his mind and horny as fuck. The one he wanted was Itachi.

"Itachi, love," Kisame slurred his eyes bloodshot, "Come to bed and let me have you."

Itachi forced a weak smile as he approached his drunk lover.

"Maybe later Kisame, but right now you should lay down and get some rest."

"I don't need rest! I'm still angry at you! You're so mean to me Itachi! I love you and all you do is push me away. You're not pushing me away anymore!" Kisame shouted.

"Kisame just get some rest and we'll deal about this later." Itachi persisted starting to feel nervous.

"No we're going to deal with this now!"Kisame snarled and threw Itachi in to the wall. Itachi gasped as his arms where now pinned over his head and Kisame's body was pressed against his. Itachi struggled but even drunk Kisame was strong.

"You're beautiful Itachi." Kisame slurred. Itachi blushed slightly before trying to pull away.

"Kisame... get off, you need to rest. You're drunk!" Itachi cried out.

Kisame ignored Itachi and kissed his lover violently drawing blood. He licked up the red liquid and nipped at Itachi's throat. Itachi gasped and attempted to kick his partner only to be pinned again.

"Kisame stop...l-let me go. You need to rest Kisame, you're drunk, you're not like this please..."

"Stop whining you bitch!" Kisame snarled and slapped Itachi across the face. Itachi gasped in pain and stared up at Kisame with large wounded eyes.

"Kisame..." Kisame began to slip Itachi's cloak from his slender body and pull his pants down. Itachi let out a low wail and struggled desperately.

"K-KISAME! PLEASE STOP!" Itachi cried attempting to push Kisame away. Kisame smirked and ran his lips down Itachi's throat as he tore Itachi's clothes from his body. Itachi's eyes filled with terrified tears.

"Kisame... stop, please stop don't do this."

Kisame ignored Itachi and leaned in closer to his face. Smiling darkly his teeth glinting. Itachi stared back fearfully. He trembled as he watched his lover of so long laugh cruelly.

"Let's go babe."

"No, don't do this..."

Kisame lifted Itachi and dragged him towards their shared bed. Kisame threw itachi onto the bed and Itachi tried to escape. Kisame grabbed Itachi by his hair and yanked him back. He pinned his uke down and undressed himself. Itachi knew how large Kisame was and it hurt even willingly. It always took awhile for him to be comfortable. But being raped? Was Kisame really going to rape him. Didn't Kisame love him? Was this really happening? Kisame took his member in his hand and grinned at his terrified lover.

"K-Kisame! No! Please don't! It's too big! It'll rip me in half Please, please no!" Itachi sobbed tears pouring down his cheeks. Kisame leaned forward and licked Itachi's tears.

"I'm going to fuck you raw." Kisame whispered in a calm tone.

"Please..." Itachi whispered weakly.

"You deserve this Itachi. You always hurt me. Now I get to hurt you!" Kisame growled and violently thrust into Itachi. Itachi screamed in agony as Kisame's huge size tore him. Instantly blood began to pour from Itachi's entrance. Kisame pounded into Itachi's lithe body causing the Uchiha to writhe in pain attempting to push Kisame away only to be held down.

"Kisame stop! PLEASE!" Itachi sobbed. Kisame grunted as he continued to violate his young partner. Itachi's pale chest heaved in pain as sweat rolled down his body. Kisame chuckled and roughly bit Itachi's shoulder. The elder man pounded into Itachi grunting in pleasure.

"Please..." Itachi whimpered weakly. Kisame pounded violently into Itachi ignoring his pleas. Kisame grabbed Itachi's member and began to pump it. Itachi sobbed as he began to get hard under Kisame's hand. Kisame grinned and pumped him until Itachi came into his partner's hand. Shivering Itachi continued to weep as Kisame thrust in and out of Itachi. Blood ran down Itachi's trembling thighs and coated the lilac sheets under him. With a grunt Kisame came deep inside Itachi. Itachi sobbed.

Panting Kisame pulled out of Itachi and kissed Itachi deeply before rolling onto his side and falling asleep. After a few minutes Itachi weakly got out of the bed and limped from the room. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door. Trembling he crawled into the bathtub and curled into a ball.

"Kisame, hey Kisame what the hell happened here!" A voice yelled loudly. Kisame groaned and opened his eyes to come face to face with Hidan. Hidan grinned at him.

"Jashin you look like shit." Hidan declared. Kisame glared at the Jashinist and rubbed his eyes.

"I feel like shit. What time is it?" He asked.

"About 4 in the afternoon. Where's Itachi?"

"I dunno." Kisame yawned. Hidan made a face.

"You're sheets are ripped. Did you two get kinky last night?" He asked crudely.

"I don't even remember last night." Hidan laughed and pulled back.

"Okay well just wanted to let you know that we're back." Kisame nodded and yawned as Hidan left the room. Kisame tiredly pulled the sheets back to get up when he saw the blood. Stiffening Kisame stared at the blood stains. Everything that happened last night instantly came back to him.

"Oh god..." Kisame gasped. The man leapt from the bed and stared down at himself. His penis was coated with blood. Grabbing a robe he quickly tied it around himself and raced from the room pushing past Deidara who swore at him. Kisame looked around trying to figure out where Itachi went. He glanced around before deciding on the bathroom. He opened the door and stepped inside. Slowly he walked towards the bathtub and felt himself collapse.

"Itachi..." Kisame whispered in horror. Shakily he reached for his lover. Kisame lightly touched Itachi shaking uncontrollably. Itachi lay curled in the tub blood flowing from his body. Dried blood coated his thighs. Kisame stroked Itachi's cheek. Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Kisame fearfully.

"Shhh, shhh Itachi...please, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

"You already have..." Itachi murmured weakly. Kisame winced and pulled back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Itachi didn't reply. Kisame grabbed a towel from a shelf and wrapped it around Itachi and scooped him into his arms. Itachi didn't say anything but remained still as Kisame carried him out of the bathroom.

No one was in the hallway as Kisame carried his partner to their bedroom. Laying him on their bed he fell to his knees in front of Itachi and kissed him on the cheek. Itachi gulped and blinked as his eyes shined with unshed tears. Kisame shook and buried his face into the blankets begging for Itachi to say something, anything. Itachi looked towards his partner and opened his mouth.

"Why? Why did you do it?" He asked. Kisame clenched his eyes shut.

"I-I don't know, I was angry, i was drunk, I-"

"Exactly." Itachi said firmly. Kisame looked up.

"What?"

"You were drunk. Again. This is what it does to you." Itachi replied weakly. Kisame closed his eyes nodding.

"I know."

"You know? Is that why you raped me? I had to deal with my father's drinking but with you I should have been able to trust you not to hurt me, but you did, just like he used to. How could you do it?" Itachi asked sharply. Kisame didn't reply. Itachi nodded and lay down.

"If you want me to stay with you you must never drink again." Kisame looked at his partner who now had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I want to trust you Kisame, but when you drink I can't. I love you but I don't want to be hurt again." Kisame nodded and took Itachi's small hands in his own large ones kissing them and holding them close.

"If it means keeping you by my side and helping you, I'll never drink again. I'm sorry Itachi, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Please will you ever forgive me?" Itachi weakly sat up and regarded his partner.

"Eventually." He whispered. Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry." Itachi buried his face into Kisame's neck.

"I know."

**Alright hope you liked it. This will be my last fic for a little while...maybe...I need a new laptop but I'll try to write one for Itachi's birthday. **


End file.
